Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of three-dimensional printing.
Background of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) printing is a process of making a three-dimensional object from a digital model using an additive process, where successive layers of material are laid down over previous layers. The material may be a thermoplastic polymer filament that is heated and extruded through a narrow nozzle. In one type of three-dimensional printer, the nozzle, the table supporting the material, or both is moved to control where the material is deposited. Other types of three-dimensional printers may use alternative mechanisms to control the position of a nozzle for dispensing the material.
3D printing is becoming a big industry with a growing number of printer manufacturers and web sites that provide construction plans in the form of a data file for downloading to a computer. Unfortunately, 3D printing is much more complex than 2D printing and requires much more time to produce an object. Objects that are printed at a fine level of detail and are not tiny can take many hours to complete. Ideally, a 3D print job is not started unless there is enough time and materials to complete the job.